


Art for Getting what they Deserve serie

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired By
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the serie Getting what they Deserve - Ziva David and Tim McGee edition by cutsycat.http://archiveofourown.org/series/560938Description of the serie:A take on dead air. Gibbs knows something is wrong and works on changing it after discussion with Tony. This will reshape all of their lives.Please note if you like Tim and Ziva you may not want to read this serie.





	Art for Getting what they Deserve serie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304) by [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat). 



> Getting what they Deserve - Ziva David and Tim McGee edition is a serie of short stories.

Cover Art that was inspired by

Getting what they Deserve serie - Ziva David and Tim McGee edition 

<http://archiveofourown.org/series/560938>

written by cutsycat.

 

Part one of the serie - Eke <http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304>

 


End file.
